Discordnation
by Original-Orso
Summary: What happens when Discord, corrupts Doctor Whooves and makes Derpy his prisoner making her love him? Will Derpy turn Doctor Whooves back to normal?
1. Chaos

**Greetings!**  
**Though I already have a story up and running ( As Sweet as Apple Pie ) I REALLY want to do a Derpy x Doctor Whooves story.**  
**So PLEASE review so I can keep on writing! **  
**Since I have another story in progress I don't know how often I will update but AT LEAST twice a week.**  
**So, without further ado, let's start!  
**

**Discordnation**  
**Chapter 1: Chaos**

* * *

Ditzy Doo, the mail pony who had blonde hair, orange crossed eyes and a grey coat with grey wings, she was quite a beauty, but she was also very _clumsy.  
_Her whole appearence and personality was were her nick name was created, Derpy.  
Derpy was happy, she may of been clumsy and crazy and random, she was _loved_ by many, especially one perticular pony, Doctor Whooves.

Derpy was making a mail delivery at Pinkie Pie's house, she was reaching out for the mailbox but suddenly, tripped over a few rocks underneath her hoofs and fell over and hit the ground leaving all the mail in her mailbag all over the floor

"Whoops..." Derpy said while sighing, Pinkie Pie stood out the door and saw Derpy on the floor  
Pinkie Pie gasped "DERPY! Are you alright?" Pinkie Pie looked down at Derpy  
"Yeah, I just tripped over, that's all" Derpy stood up "Here" Derpy handed Pinkie Pie's letter  
Pinkie Pie gasped again "A letter? For me? Wow! This is so exciting! I love getting letters it's like people want to actually talk to me!" Pinkie said quickly and opened the envelope and reading the letter "A request? For me to prepare a party!?" Pinkie gasped "I LOVE PARTYS! GUMMY, GET THE PARTY CANON!" Pinkie Pie yelled in ecitment and ran inside

Derpy saw all the letter on the floor and kneeled to the ground and started to pick them up  
"Need a hoof?" An anonymous pony said looking down at Derpy  
"Uhh..." Derpy looked up to see Doctor Whooves "Oh! Doctor!" Derpy smiled and Doctor Whooves helped Derpy up  
"Thank you!" Derpy smiled  
"Anything for you" Doctor Whooves smiled at Derpy and blushed  
"So, would a lovely Pegasus like you want a..." Doctor Whooves put his hoof into his bag "A MUFFIN?" Doctor Whooves held out Derpy's favorite flavor muffin  
Derpy took it out of his hoofs in mere seconds "Thank you so much!" Derpy hugged Doctor Hooves  
"It's no problem, really" Doctor Hooves put his hooves around Derpy

Derpy and Doctor let go of each other and just stared at each other's eyes for a few seconds  
"So..." Doctor Whooves started to say "Lovely day we're having" Doctor Hooves said complimenting the Pegasus's job on the weather  
"Yeah" Derpy looked up to the sky

Suddenly, the clouds slowly turned to pink, and it started to rain, but no ordinary rain, _chocolate milk  
_Derpy, while staring at the sky got a flush of chocolate milk into her face

"What is this?" Derpy stuck her tongue out "Chocolate...Milk?" Derpy was confused  
"What do you mean dear?" Doctor Whooves asked and then stuck his tongue out too "Chocolate? This is very strange..."  
Derpy looked down to her mail "Oh great! My mail is ruined! I mess everything up!" Derpy sighed  
Doctor Whooves took an umbrella and placed it underneath Derpy "Don't worry sweetie, you still have me" Doctor smiled  
"Thanks" Derpy nuzzled Doctor Whooves

Doctor Whooves and Derpy suddenly saw the mane 6 run past Ponyville and headed towards the train station  
"Twilight!" Doctor stopped the girls "What's going on?"  
"We don't know, all we know is that Princess Celestia has called us all to Canterlot" Twilight explained  
"And we don't have any time to lose!" Applejack said "Sorry y'all, we'll catch up with ya later!"  
"Oh...Okay" Derpy said  
"Don't worry Derpy, let's go inside, I don't want you getting wet" Doctor leaded Derpy inside Sugar Cube Corner

* * *

Princess Celestia explains everything with what's happening in Ponyville and tells the mane 6 all about Discord, she also discovers the Elements of Harmony are missing

"It must be you who receives the elements and it MUST be YOU who defeats Discord and return harmony and peace to Equestria!" Princess Celestia declares  
"But...What if...we don't?" Twilight said  
"You won't, you have the power to turn Discord to stone and restore peace in this land, I know you girls can do it" Princess Celestia trying to motivate the mane 6

Twilight has a flashback of what Discord clue was to find the elements  
"To retrieve your missing elements just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the elements back where you began"  
"Twist and turns..." Twilight thought "Twist and turns..." Twilight gasped "Aha! I've got it! Girls we're going into the Labyrinth!" Twilight pointed her hoof towards the Labyrinth threw the window  
"Alright! But, shouldn't we tell Derpy and Doctor Whooves what's going on?" Rainbow Dash asked  
"No time, we have to end this and end it quickly!" Twilight replied, and everyone nodded in agreement  
"Okay, well, let's go y'all" Applejack said making a move to the exit and heading into the Labyrinth

The mane 6 reach the entrance to the Labyrinth and hear lightning and see a poof of smoke and laughing

"You should see the looks on your faces, priceless!" Discord gloated  
"What is it now Discord?" Twilight asked angrily  
"Ah, we forgot the rules of our little...game"  
"Game? I LOVE games!" Pinkie Pie said quickly  
"Hah! Yeah right, a game would have a chance of me losing, and that does NOT happen!" Rainbow Dash said arrogantly and started to fly over the Labyrinth but suddenly fell to the ground  
"Hey!" Rainbow yelled "What's the big idea!?"  
"The first rule of our game is no wings, and no _magic_" Discord explained poofing Fluttershy's wings and Rarity's and Twilight's horns away  
"And the second and last rule, everypony has to take part or the game is over and I _win" _Discord started to chuckle "GOODLUCK EVERYPONY!" and with a click of the claw, Discord was gone in a poof of smoke

"It's okay girls, we don't need our wings or magic, we can do this, if we just work together!" Twilight attempting to motivate the rest  
"She's right, we can do this..." Applejack said and everypony put one hoof in front of the other and took one step into the Labyrth  
"_together!"_ they all said together and the Labyrinth hedges separated them.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this!  
If anyone likes it i'll continue c:  
Please Please Please review so I can continue! I mean if you want to...  
Anyway I'll see you in the next update!**


	2. Discorded

**Welcome back!  
I'm glad I got at _least_ one review on part one!  
Thank you thank you!  
Anyway I WILL be replying to EVERY single review I receive, in private message :)  
So, who's ready for part two!?**

**Discordnation  
****Chapter 2: Discorded**

* * *

"Huh?" Twilight gasped "How is this even possible?!" Twilight refering to the magical hedges that appeared splitting up everypony "No matter, girls i'll meet you in the centre!"  
"See you in the center!" Rarity said  
"I'll be there faster than you know it!" Rainbow said confidently  
"Yeeee-haaaw!" Applejack yelled  
"See ya there!" Pinkie said while bouncing off  
"What was that?...Where am I? GIRLS!" Fluttershy screamed in fear

Applejack trotted forward and took a turn but then suddenly turned around when she saw a few apples on the floor  
"Huh?" Applejack was confused as she saw the apples roll across the floor "Hey! Not so fast!" Applejack followed the apples into a small pool  
the apples form into three big apples who start to taunt Applejack

"We can tell you the truth" the red apple said  
"You can ask us _one_ question" the darker red apple said  
"But beware..." the green apple said  
"The truth may not always what you want to hear" all the apples said together and pointed Applejack to the small pool  
Applejack looked into the pool and saw her friends arguing

_"I hate you!" Rainbow Dash yelled_  
_"I never want to see you again!" Fluttershy yelled back_  
_"You losers are so boring!" Pinkie Pie shouted_  
_"Fine, it's settled then, our friendship is over" Twilight decided _

"Our friendship...Over?" Applejack sighed "No, that CAN'T be the truth!"  
"Well, all the truth does is make your heart ache" The apples said  
"Sometimes a lie is easier to take" Discord said hypnotizing Applejack

Applejack's bright orange coat turned into a greyish orange colour draining her honesty and energy from her body  
a hedge behind her dropped and Twilight greeted Applejack

"Applejack! Thank goodness, who were you talking too?" Twilight asked  
"Me? Talkin'? Uh...No pony! No pony whatsoever!" Applejack looked around in dishonesty  
Applejack trotted in front of Twilight and Twilight stood in the same spot for a few seconds  
"Did Applejack just...Don't be silly Twilight! Applejack wouldn't lie!" Twilight said running after Applejack

Twilight and Applejack went around and around the maze for a while now but then suddenly found Pinkie Pie  
"Pinkie!" Twilight yelled "I'm so glad we found you!"  
"Why?" Pinkie asked "Need a good LAUGH!?" Pinkie yelled back at Twilight and walked off  
"What in Equestria is wrong with her?" Twilight asked Applejack  
"I didn't notice anythin' wrong with Pinkie!" Applejack lied

The trio then found Rarity with a massive boulder with her hoofs around it  
"Rarity! Why are you carrying a...Boulder?" Twilight asked  
"Boulder? This gorgeous divine boulder is a DIAMOND!" Rairty yelled "And it's all MINE!"  
"Uh...Okay..." Twilight said and walked off with the rest

The 4 finally found Fluttershy on her own in the center  
"Fluttershy! Thank goodness, finally a friendly face, this whole Labrynth is getting to everypony" Twilight explain  
"Oh boo hoo hoo!" Fluttershy moaned "Why don't you just shut up loser!" Fluttershy said while flicking her tail in Twilight's face  
"What is happening to my friends?" Twilight asked herself and sighed

"Now, all we need to do is find Rainbow Dash" Twilight said  
"Well, they're she goes!" Applejack shouted and pointed in the sky where she see's Rainbow flying off  
"Pfft. She was just a loser anyway!" Fluttershy said harshly  
"This doesn't make sense..." Twilight sighed  
"Oh and what fun is there in making sense?" Discord said not showing himself but then making all the hedges in the maze fall down releaving himself

"Discord!" Twilight yelled "That's cheating! You never let us find the elements first!"  
"Ah ah ah, I never said they were _in_ the Labyrinth" Discord chuckled  
"UGH!" Twilight yelled in frustration  
"Keep trying Twilight Sparkle, good luck trying to win this game" Discord taunted  
"We'll never let you win Discord!" Twilight shouted  
"Well, if you don't mind I think I paid Ponyville a visit" Discord clicked his fingers making lightning and with a poof of smoke he was gone

* * *

Back at Ponyville Derpy and Doctor Whooves were sitting in Sugar Cube Corner out of the chocolate rain

"I wonder what's causing all this..." Derpy asked "It's chaotic out there!"  
"Perhaps we should investigate" Doctor Whooves suggested  
"Good idea, let's go" Derpy said "But first...I have something for you" Derpy went through her mail bag where she held out a present box  
"Oh Ditzy, you shouldn't..." Doctor was hesitant from taking the present  
"Please Doctor, I bought this you to remember my love for you" Derpy smiled still handing out the present  
"Well...Okay" Doctor Whooves took the present and un-wrapped it  
Doctor gasped "Oh Derpy...I love it" Doctor Whooves kisses Derpy on the cheek and take the green tie she bought him and put it round his neck  
Derpy blushed "It really was no problem" Derpy smiled "So, we should probably find out what's going on"

Doctor and Derpy walked outside to see lightning strike and a load of smoke then revealing to be Discord  
"Why hello there!" Discord said to Doctor Whooves and Derpy  
"Who are you?" Derpy asked  
"Why I am Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony, and the new ruler of Equestria!" Discord started to laugh in their faces  
"Are you the one who's been making it rain chocolate milk?" Doctor asked  
"Why of course!" Discord replied  
"Your never going to get away with this!" Derpy yelled  
"Oh, my dear but I _already_ have!" Discord laughed manically and got closer to Derpy  
"So, is this you 'special some pony'?" Discord said mockingly  
"Leave her alone!" Doctor Whooves put one hoof in front of Derpy  
"Aw, how _sweet_" Discord mocked "Now, if you'll excuse me I have some chaos to reek!" Discord laughed and dissapered

"We have to stop him!" Doctor claimed  
"But how? He's got magic on his side" Derpy said sighing  
"Don't worry, we will, even if it kills me" Doctor smiled at Derpy "I've got an idea, stay here Derpy, i'll be back soon" Doctor waved goobye to Derpy  
"Okay...Be careful!" Derpy yelled "Please..." Derpy whispered

* * *

Doctor Whooves found a dark corner where he found some cotton candy leftover on the floor  
"He must of been here..." Doctor thought  
"Haha, this should be fun..." Discord said to himself  
Discord poofed in front of Doctor Whooves and started to manipulate him  
"Ah, I see you finally broke up with Derpy?"Discord smirked  
"No! I'd never do that-" Doctor stopped "How do you know her name!?" Doctor yelled  
"I know a lot more than that" Discord said  
"Really?...Like what?" Doctor asked  
Discod pulled on his tie Derpy gave him "Ah, I see you're wearing that lovely tie of yours"  
"Yes...She bought it me out of love..."  
"Oh _really?__" _Discord teased "She never _really_ loved you"  
"No, you're wrong!" Doctor was denying it  
"Why don't we look at what she's been saying shall we?" Discord poofed a ball and it had a image of Derpy and Carrot Top

_"So Derpy, do you like Doctor Whooves?" _  
_"Who? That Doctor? Ha, don't make me laugh, of course not"  
_

"That can't be true..." Doctor tried to hold back a tear  
"Well, if you don't believe me, why don't you ask her?" Discord touched Doctor Whooves turning him _discorded._

Derpy flew towards the Doctor in the dark corner  
"Doctor! Thank goodness I found you! Are you alright?" Derpy asked the crying stallion

* * *

**Woop woop for cliffhangers!XD  
Uhh, I don't think i'll be able to post until Tuesday morning/afternoon  
Sorry!  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review if you want to see more!**


End file.
